The project proposed is a plan to improve the program for animal care in he College of Arts and Sciences, Tufts University (Medford, MA). The application is a collaborative effort of the Biology and Psychology Departments, seven faculty members of which require about 6500 animals per year for government-sponsored research activities. Research animals for the two departments are housed in two separate facilities, both of which share similar deficiencies in space, design, ventillation, equipment, and management. To remedy these problems, funds are requested for renovations, caging and sanitizing equipment, and personnel changes. The improvements will allow for more efficient use of space and personnel, provide room for expansion, bring the animal care program into compliance with NIH Guidelines, and meet the requirements for AALAC Accreditation. A three-year transition period is planned, funded jointly by this grant and by Tufts University, after which the program will become self-supporting. The project has been planned in consultation with the Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine, Tufts New England Medical Center (Booton) which also provides professional veterinary support for the Medford Facilities. The policies and practices in effect for animal care will be determined by the Director of Medford Animal Facilities on authority of the Dean of Faculty of Arts and Sciences, and by advice from (1) the on-site veterinarian and (2) the Institutional Animal Care Advisory Committee.